


Mademoiselle

by just_dream



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, This all started with a 'what if...?', i still don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_dream/pseuds/just_dream
Summary: Shu looked in front of him and saw Mademoiselle, she was completely broken and there was no way to fix her.





	Mademoiselle

“Oshi-san, what are ya doin’?” Mika asked looking at Shu’s work from where he was sitting. “I’m making clothes for you. Your old ones are starting to wear down” Shu answered without losing concentration. Mika looked how Shu’s skillful hands moved over the fabric and knew exactly where to sew.

“Aah~ ‘m happy that Oshi-san is making clothes for me” Mika said with a smile. Once in a while Shu made clothes for Mika and the latter wore them until he made new ones. It wasn’t as if Mika didn’t have other clothes or that they didn’t wash them. Mika had told Shu that he loved wearing the new clothes Shu made for him and that if he could he would never take them off. So Shu decided that every night when Mika went to sleep he would wash Mika’s clothes so that he could wear them the next day.

Shu had decided to do a lot of things for Mika since the ‘accident’ happened. That day Mika had lost the ability to move by himself so Shu made sure that he had everything that he needed. They had made an unspoken agreement to not mention the day of the accident. Everytime they did one of the two ended up crying.

On that day they were walking towards school. Side by side, Shu holding Mademoiselle and Mika talking about the next event Valkyrie would held. They were crossing the street when a car appeared out of nowhere and came directly towards them. Shu had stopped not knowing what to do. Suddenly, he felt someone push him to the side and then the sound of a car hitting a person.

Shu looked in front of him and saw Mademoiselle, she was completely broken and there was no way to fix her. _‘Where´s Mika?’_ Shu thought. He looked around him and saw Mika laying on the side of the road, next to him a puddle of blood. _‘Non. NON. NON!’_ Shu thought quickly standing up and running towards Mika. He kneeled besides him and placed his head on Mika’s chest. He heard his breathing uneven but at least it was there. Letting out a shaky breath Shu took Mika’s hand onto his own and started caressing it.

“Come on, Mika. Open your eyes. Look at me” He started whispering. He heard steps coming closer to where they were and someone yelling to call 911. But he didn’t dare to look away from Mika. No until he was completely sure he was okay. He saw some cuts on Mika’s face and his clothes were all bloody. One of his legs was in an uncomfortable position, obviously broken.

Slowly Mika opened his eyes and looked at Shu. “O-oshi-san… ‘m glad… yer safe…” Mika said wheezing with each word. He was having a hard time to breathe. _‘He probably has a broken rib’_ Shu thought. He placed one of his hands on Mika’s cheek without stopping to caress his other hand. “Shhh… It’s okay… Don’t talk… There is no need for you to talk, Mika. Stay still until the ambulance arrives.”

Mika smiled and moved his head closer to Shu’s hand. “It’s good… when ya… call me… by my name… Oshi-san” He said closing his eyes. “I like it” Mika finished with a smile. Shu continued talking to Mika, whispering words of encouragement. “The ambulance is on its way. Soon everything will be okay. You are okay” Shu kept repeating. When the ambulance arrived they took Mika and put him on a stretcher. Shu took what was left of Mademoiselle and went with him.

It took around two months for Mika to fully recover. In that time the doctor told them that there was no posibility of him ever moving again on his own. In that moment Shu vowed to take care of Mika and to never leave him alone. When Mika was healthy again they held a funeral for Mademoiselle. Shu cried and Mika comforted him the best that he could. And that time Mika also vowed to be Shu’s voice, like Mademoiselle used to be.

After a while they got used to this new way of living. Shu bathing, dressing, feeding and making clothes to Mika. And Mika talking instead of him when the later didn’t know how to communicate with others. They were in such synchrony that it looked as if they were one. Mika always said the exact words Shu was thinking of and he always knew what Mika needed and when.

Shu finished the clothes he was making and put them on Mika. Dressing him felt like when he used to dress Mademoiselle. But no, Mika was different, he wasn’t a Marionette. After properly dressing him, he sat Mika and moved a mirror so he could look at himself. “Oshi-san, they are so pretty~” Mika said. Then he turned his head towards Shu. “Thank ya kindly~” He smiled. Shu blushed and petted Mika’s hair.

They were in a daze when the sound of the bell ringing brought them back. Shu took Mika with him and went to open the door. On the other side was Kuro. After the accident Kuro had become closer with them and helped them with everything he could.

He normally came once every two weeks to see how they were doing and if they needed anything. Most of the time he brought some food with him but this time he held flowers. “Hello, Itsuki…” Kuro said trailing off “And Kagehira” He finished.

“Hi, Kiryuu-san” Mika cheerfully replied. Shu looked at the flowers with a frown. “What are those flowers for?” Shu asked. Kuro cleared his throat before answering. “They are for…” He glanced at Mika and then back at Shu. “I was going to the cemetery… And thought it would be nice to have some company. Would the two of you… come with me?” Kuro finished.

 _‘Oh, they are for his mother’_ Shu thought while nodding. Then he cleared his throat and answered “Okay, let’s go.” Kuro looked relieved that he had accepted to go. He helped Shu to put a coat on Mika while Shu put one on himself. Picking up the house keys they left. The walk was quiet. Not even Mika dared to talk understanding how important the situation was.

When they arrived at the cemetery Kuro continued walking straight instead of turning right to where his mother grave was. _‘Maybe they changed where she is resting’_ Shu thought trying to understand why the sudden change. He followed Kuro until he stopped in front of a grave. It looked cleaner than the others and newer. Kuro laid the bouquet of flowers in front of it and started talking.

“Hello. I know I just came to see you yesterday but today I brought someone with me. He was extremely important to you when you were alive and you were awfully important to him as well” Kuro stopped and looked and Shu and then Mika, whom Shu had left sitting on a bench. “He had missed you a lot and it looks like he won’t ever be able to get over you. But I want him to get better. I want him to understand that things aren’t forever and that sometimes you have to learn to say goodbye and move on... Like I did when my mother died” Kuro said the last thing looking at Shu. “Now, Itsuki I want you too see the name that is written on the stone.”

Shu had felt anxiety burst through him when he heard everything Kuro had said. Slowly he stepped closer to where Kuro was and looked at the name written on the stone. Abruptly, Shu felt how his world started to fall apart. His legs gave out and he fell to the floor, shaking.

“Non. non. nON. NON. NON!” He screamed. “This can’t be true. He can’t be dead. He is not dead!” Kuro kneeled down besides him. “I’m so sorry, Itsuki. But he is. He had been dead for a while now” Kuro said. Shu looked at the name again and saw that he had read it right the first time. KAGEHIRA MIKA. Bellow his name was the epitaph which Shu read. ‘Here lays a loving son. A sweet friend. A hero.’

Shu was now crying. He couldn’t understand. He was so sure that Mika was alive. He looked behind him to where Mika was supposedly sitting and only saw a doll. A doll that looked exactly like Mika. It had the same soft, somewhat long hair that he always loved to pet but never really said it out loud. Those mismatched eyes that in any other would have looked out of place but they fitted Mika perfectly.

He started to sob again. Kuro started to rub his back to make him feel more at ease. “It’s okay, Itsuki. Everything will be okay now” He whispered. Shu started to remember what has really happened the day of the accident. Mika had died right after saying how he liked when Shu said his name. He had never been in the hospital for more than a day. And the funeral for Mademoiselle… was also Mika’s funeral.

“How… how long… has he been dead?” Shu shakily asked. Kuro hesitated a bit before answering. “Two years.” Shu closed his eyes and stopped breathing for a second. “I’m sorry, Mika” he whispered. He opened his eyes and moved closer to Mika’s grave. He carefully touched the stone. “Mika, I’m so sorry. I’m so so sorry” He said while shaking again. “I’m sorry I couldn’t help you. I’m sorry that I wasn’t aware enough to protect you” He sobbed.

Kuro still was rubbing his back, trying to soothe him. Thanks to him Shu felt more stable. He took a deep breath before continuing. “Mika, please forgive me. I became something you would have been ashamed of… or probably not. You always looked up to me, no matter what” Shu tried to smile but failed. “I promise you, that even if it takes me a million years… I will get better. And I will come back to see you.”

Then Shu looked at Kuro “Did you take care of him all this time?” He asked. Kuro nodded. “Thank you, Kiryuu” Shu whispered. “It’s okay. Friends take care of each other in the good times and the bad times.” Kuro put his hand on Shu’s shoulder and brought him close to his chest. “Now cry all you want. You have been holding everything in for too long” Kuro said. Shu nodded and started crying again.

They spend the rest of the afternoon in front of Mika’s grave. When it was time to leave Kuro left Shu alone for some minutes. Shu held Marionette Mika close to his chest before leaving him next to the flower bouquet. “I miss you so much, Mika” Shu said. He kissed the tip of his lips and then touched Mika’s grave with them. “You will always occupy a piece of my heart.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to yell at me for this my twitter is @bluekitten__  
> I'm sorry >:3c  
> (I promise that I'm working on a really sweet shumika right now so please forgive for this little angst lol)


End file.
